


Read the Day Away

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Libraries, Reading, bros hanging out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: FFXV Brotherly Love Day 7: Reading togetherNoctis and Prompto have a paper due for their Literature class and they decide to take a trip to the library. They end up enjoying it a lot more than they thought it would.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Read the Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> *Yeet* Hope y'all enjoy!

“Now then, your next assignment will be a five-page report over one of the books on the list I am passing out now,” the teacher spoke as she walked around the room, placing an assignment requirement sheet and book list on each student’s desk.

The class collectively groaned, not even the top students were looking forward to this project.

Their literature teacher scoffs at this reaction: “Would you rather I make it ten pages?”

The panic that flashed across her students’ faces was enough of an answer for her.

“That’s what I thought.”

As she makes her way towards the back of the classroom, she pauses at a certain young man’s desk and sighs. Slamming her stack of papers onto his desk, the raven-haired boy startles awake and looks up at her through bleary eyes.

“Noctis, I would appreciate it if you napped on your own time, not mine.”

The Prince’s face flashes red from embarrassment, and he mumbles a quick, “Sorry ma’am,” avoiding her eye.

Satisfied, she hands him his papers and continues her way down the row. Noctis hears a giggle from the desk next to him, and turns to give his blond friend a scowl. This only makes Prompto laugh harder, and he covers his mouth to contain it.

Returning to the front of the room, the teacher speaks again: “Now then, you will have two weeks to complete your project. Do not leave it until the last minute. This paper counts for 10% of your final grade, so it’s important that you succeed.”

***

Noctis stands outside Prompto’s last class waiting for the bell to sound. Having a study hall last period was definitely a nice excuse to hide and take a nap. The bell rings, and students flood the hallways. Prompto walks out of the room and joins him. 

“Hey bud! How was the rest of your day?”

“Meh, same old, same old. How about yours?” Noctis responds as they walk out of the building.

“Eh, can’t complain. Math was…well math.”

Noctis chuckles at this and they slip into comfortable silence as they continue their walk towards the Prince’s apartment. Prompto eventually speaks up again: “Say, have you thought about that lit project yet?”

“Eh, not really. It’s not due for a while anyways. Why, have you?”

“Kinda, I really need to get a good grade on it. I think I know which book I wanna cover, but I’ll have to go to the library to get it…say, wanna come with me?”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, c’mon! The arcade is closed today anyways, so it’s not like we have anything else better to do!”

“I don’t know, Prompto, books and libraries don’t exactly sound like my thing…”

“Dude, you’re gonna have to do it sooner or later! You heard the teacher, this is for 10% of our final grade. Plus, Ignis will kill you if he finds out you're slacking off...”

Noctis groans, “Uuugghh fine…lead the way.”

***

The duo eventually make it the library near the Citadel. It was truly impressive, four floors of floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that contained books on almost any topic imaginable. It boasted the largest collection in all of Lucis. A young woman greets them as they walk to the front desk, and after explaining to her what they were looking for, she guides them towards the proper section on the second floor.

“Most of the books on your list will be in here, but I know that a couple of them are upstairs on the third floor in Section 3C. If you boys need help finding anything though, please let me know!”

She left them at that, and Prompto begins scanning the shelves for the particular book he was after, leaving Noctis standing in the aisle. Turning back to his friend, he speaks quietly so as to not disturb others,

“Dude, c’mon, pick a book from the list and try to find it. That paper isn’t gonna write itself…”

Grumbling quietly, Noctis pulls the list out of his backpack and scans it. Settling on a title that sounded somewhat interesting, he started to scour the shelves for The Great Gatsby. Prompto appears from around the corner and walks over to him.

“I’m gonna go find a place to sit,” he says softly.

“Alright, I’ll be over.”

The blond walks away and leaves Noctis to his searching.

He finds what he's looking for a few minutes later: ‘ _Aha, here is it. At least it doesn’t look too long…_ ’

He trudges around the floor looking for where Prompto had gone, before he finds him tucked away in a hidden nook on a large cushioned couch. Looking up as Noctis approaches, he smiles and scoots over, making room for him.

Noctis returns his smile and sits down next to him, both of them getting comfortable.

‘ _At least this place is comfy,_ ’ Noctis thinks.

Prompto looks over at the book Noctis picked,

“That one looks cool, dude. What’s it about?”

“I don’t know, haven’t read it yet.”

The blond cackles at the dry comment, earning him a quick 'sush' from nearby.

“Well hopefully it’s better than this one,” holding up a book titled Lord of the Flies, frowning “I’m only five pages in and it’s already dark and horrible.” 

Noctis chuckles at that and opened the book to begin reading the first chapter.

***

An announcement about the library closing soon pulls Noctis out of the novel. It actually surprised him as to how relaxing the activity was. He was completely entranced in it, quickly becoming attached to the characters and their lives, and before he knew it, he was over halfway through the book. It was almost as if time passed differently when reading, something he had never experienced before. Now he understood why Gladio always had his head in a book. He glances around his surroundings as he closes the work. Prompto had shifted to where he was now stretched out on the sofa with his head in the Prince’s lap. One of Noctis’s hands had subconsciously slipped to comb his blond hair at some point. He held his nose in his book, oblivious to everything else, seemingly deep in thought as he took in the story. Looking out the large window close by, Noctis noticed that the sun had already set. 

‘ _Wow… what time is it?_ ’ He looks up at the clock on the wall across from them: 7:45PM.

‘ _Holy crap! Is it really that late?_ ’

Turning his head to look at his best friend, he whispers, “Psssst, Prompto.”

Snapping out of his trance, he looks up to Noctis and lays the book on his chest. He yawns and stretches his arms, asking, “What time is it?”

“Almost 8. They’re gonna close soon.”

Prompto sits up slowly and looks out of the window, stretching again. “Geez, guess time flies when you're having fun, huh? We better get going then.”

The two stand and gather their things before setting the books on the return cart. They make their way towards the front of the building, saying good night to the woman at the front desk, and stepped out into the cool air.

“You wanna just crash at mine tonight?” Noctis offers. “Better than having to walk halfway across town.”

Prompto smiles. “Sure, thanks, buddy! That was actually really fun going there. We could make it a thing!”

“Yeah, it was. Really relaxing, too. I didn’t think I’d get so, like, invested in a book like that.”

“Me neither, it’s pretty cool though!”

***

The two went back the next day after school to finish their respective readings. Even after submitting their assignments two week later, they became regulars at the library, spending more of their afternoons tucked into the same nook, reading the day away without a care.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, the days of writing 5-page papers *stares at 15 page college assignment that has been haunting me for this entire summer*
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I'll be honest again, this fic came out a bit dry, to me at least. I don't know what it is, but it didn't turn out exactly for what I was hoping for, but I think I'm still suffering from a bit of writer's block. I might go back and edit it a bit more once my writer's block is gone completely. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all are having a good morning, day, night wherever you are!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand for more FFXV content, writing updates and cats :D


End file.
